Agenda Suicide Part 2
by NancyMcNasty
Summary: The first pt of this story is under my first pen name..lost the email to that. So Basically this is a Miroku/Kagome/Hatori crossover fic. A lot of dark and dramatic moments. Read Agenda Suicide first! or you'll be lost. Tahnx Junkiegirl/Nancy Mcnasty
1. When I ruled the world

Hi People this is "Junkiegirl" I'm finishing up where I left off on the story "Agenda Suicide" See I lost my password to that account so I could never finish that story. I know a lot of people liked it so I just wanted to keep up with it.... So lets get started where we left off. Reread the story if you have to to catch up or you will be LOST!

Chapter 5~ But that was when I ruled the world.

"_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castle stands_

_Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand "_

Miroku made his way over to the couch and sat down, contemplating what had just occured. Did he really just kiss Kagome? Did she really actually like it? What about Hatori? And why was Sango calling him? 'I thought she was avoiding me right now." he thought to himself. Just then he heard Sango sticking her keys into the door lock and it thrust open. He stood up to greet her and give her a hug but she backed him off....

"Sango, sweetie what's wrong? Why have you been ignoring my calls I've been so fucking worried about you." He asked hesitantly.

"You know Miroku I just can't do this little song and dance anymore, the truth is....I've never loved you, I never have in fact, I've grown to hate you. I thought I could deal with it, I thought maybe I'd fall for you but it never happened and it really didn't help that you were at work all the time and I was alone stuck here. .I fucking hate you, and this stupid apartment and even the sound of your voice makes me wanna vomit. But don't worry you got your wish, I'm having your baby but you'll never see it and I've found someone else that accepts me and your baby. You know what's really ironic though, he's related to your boss Dr. Sohma so don't worry we'll be seeing EACH OTHER around still. I love him, I can't believe I've wasted the past 6 years of my life with you. I'm getting my things in the morning while you're not here so I don't have to watch you cry and plead for me not to go, I don't think I can take any more of your sadness." He couldn't even begin to process everything that had just been said. He collapsed on the floor.

"You're pregnant? Sango why? How can you be so cruel, you know that's all I ever wanted was to love you and to have a family of our own. I thought we both wanted that...." He dared to look up at her.

"No Miroku I was just trying to please you and hope that maybe I could one day feel for you but that day never came and I'm afraid it never will. So I've moved on....now you need to as well. I don't want you, live with that." She seethed as she exited the apartment they once shared. All of his hopes and dreams and love all got flushed away in ten minutes worth of time. He couldn't hardly even move, he couldn't cry and "FUCK!!!" it was 6:38 am he had to be at work in 20 mins.

Miroku scrambled and tried to remain mechanical as he dressed quickly and sprayed Joop cologne all over him to cover the booze smell. He grabbed his keys and stepped out the apartment, raced to his car and got into the vehicle.

He made it to work in record time, jumped out got in, ran up the stairs and burst into Dr Sohma's office. Hatori was in the middle of sneaking a cigarette and Miroku had managed to scare him so bad he dropped the burning cherry in his lap and he scrambled to put it out.

"Miroku damnit....what the hell is your problem???" Once he finally located the cherry and swatted it out, he got the chance to look up just as Miroku collapsed to the floor bawling, he grabbed his bangs with his fingertips and hid his eyes with his palms. Hatori had never heard such a pitiful sound as the one Miroku was letting out in his life. He walked over to Miroku and knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Miroku, what is wrong? Something happen?" Miroku tried to compose himself and not sound like a sissy girl crying so that he could tell his boss/friend what was up. Finally he did.

"Hatori, Sango left me last night...." Hatori cut him off fast.

"You knew that was going to happen, you knew she hated your job..." Miroku bit down.

"Hold on!" He screamed and cut Hatori off sharply.

"That's not it....she left me yes, I knew that was probably going to happen, but I didn't know she was going to leave me while she was pregnant, tell me she never loved me, and then leave me for your brother!" Hatori was completely shocked, his jaw dropped. He was curious and wanted to ask more questions but he could see that Miroku was only beginning to process this information.

"Miroku I'm going to have to let you go for the day. There is no way I can let you work in this kind of shape. I'm sorry. I'm shocked and I honestly don't know what to go home and try to get some rest and try to lay off the booze that's only going to make things worse. Promise me that at least...." Miroku couldn't even think about drinking right now, his whole family had just walked away, he felt so alone.

"I promise." He said. "I'm going to go home and lay down, I don't even know how I made it here honestly. He reached for the door knob and with one last look back at Hatori, he slipped out. Miroku somberly drifted to the locker room to go get some things out but who knew he'd run directly into Kagome. She stopped him dead in his tracks too as soon as he walked in the locker room.

"Miroku! She squealed and gave him a big hug. "You feeling any better today?" Kagome about ate her own words as soon as she looked at the dead look on his face. His cheeks were still wet and bright red from crying and he could barely keep his eyes open from lack of sleep.

"Oh my gosh, Miroku what's going on?' she grabbed his hand. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not at first.

"I'm not ready to talk about it I don't think, my whole life is in shambles." He put his hands over his face again and sat down on the bench. Kagome felt sick to her stomache for a second.

"It's not because of me is it?" She ask worriedly. He shook his head.

"No no, Kagome it has nothing to do with you or last night. You saved me, I'd be better off today if you had just let me die though." Kagome was shocked and saddened.

"Miroku nothing is worth dying over, nothing can be that bad." with that statement he decided 'fuck it, I'll tell her."

"Sango told me last night that she never loved me, she was pregnant with my kid that I'd never get to see, she hated me and she was leaving me for one of Hatori's brothers."

though he still didn't know which one it was.

"Oh my god, Miroku...I'm so sorry...." She hugged him tightly.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked meekly.

"If you have a gun you could shoot me, anything short of that I doubt it..." He about kicked himself as soon as he let those words out, cuz she immediately started bawling and let go of him.

"Aw Kagome don't cry, I didn't mean it, I'm just self- loathing right now. 'I'll eventually get past it, it's just going to take some time. I'm going home to rest, if you want you can drop by later and hang out, that would make me feel a lot better. I promise I'm not going to try anything funny."

"I'll definitely drop by later Miroku, I don't want you to be all alone and sad." Kagome cracked a half smile. "Just be careful Miroku. He nodded and headed out of the locker room door and left her there to ponder a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CUT SCENE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku walked out to where he parked his car in valet parking, unlocked the door, got in and scooted back to his dwelling, hoping to kami that he'd actually be able to get some sleep and try to forget about the whole clusterfuck he was currently in, was it possible? Well there's nothing wrong with jumped in and turned the radio down all the way and headed back. About 15 mins later he arrived back home, walked up the steps and opened up his door. He walked directly down the hallway but when he entered his bedroom he forgot Inuyasha was konked out there so he walked back to the living room and curled up on the couch immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Eventually Inuyasha woke up and called a friend to come get him so he could go get more drugs. He passed a sleeping Miroku on the couch and decided not to wake him. He never even heard all the events that took place last night. He slowly crept out the front door and down the steps to the parking lot. When he got downstairs he saw a yellow haired man around Miroku's car.

"Hey baka!" He yelled. "Get the fuck away from my friend's car before I kick your ass!" The man looked up at him for one second and then took off. 'That was weird." Inuyasha thought to himself. He went over and inspected the vehicle but nothing seemed to be missing and the doors were locked so he shrugged it off. Finally Hojo pulled up and Inuyasha jumped in and left.

Miroku had been out for about 4 hours at this point when the door to his apartment swung open, he jumped at the sound. When he looked up and saw who it was he realized he was in a nightmare again! It was Sango.

"I thought you were working today." She said coldly.

"Well I was," he replied. "But Hatori sent me home."

"Shame." was all she said and moved past him with boxes. She started packing up all her things and he just sat glued to the couch at first. He thought maybe, just maybe there was a way to win her back but how? He got up and went in the bedroom to try to talk to her.

"Sango, hey....will you sit down even for a second and talk to me?" He pleaded.

"Why should I? You couldn't take a vacation from work for me when I asked now could you?" That was true, he sighed. He felt guilty.

"Sango I know I screwed up but please please just for like a minute and then I'll just stop." Sango sighed loudly because she knew he was persistant and he wouldn't stop. She sat on the bed.

"Okay, what is it Miroku?"

"Sango think about what you're doing. You're going to throw away being with me for six years, someone that DOES genuinely love you for some fleeting bullshit? I mean haven't we had good times, don't you like falling asleep next to me? Or am I just throw away? I think I know you're with Ayame, cuz I know it's not Shigure. Do you even know that guy's reputation? He's been in and out of prison and goes through girls like T shirts....he's going to mess you up and he's vindictive too. And You know what Sango if he does I'll still be here, because I actually do love you." Miroku started to cry a little bit and his lips quivered as he tried to keep it together.

Sango looked up at him and for the slightest moment felt guilty and sad, truth was she didn't know what she was doing but she couldn't be lonely anymore, he just worked too much and she came second. She was mean to him because she was weak and defending herself. Of course she loved him but she'd never be able to 'have' him. He was always going to be a doctor first and a boyfriend second. She couldn't turn back now.

"Miroku, you fucked up, you never put me first. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it so mean earlier but I was so mad. Things between me and you are just....over ...it's that simple. " Miroku sobbed now that hurt worse than her yelling at him, cuz now he knew she meant it.

"But what about the baby?"

"I haven't decided if I'm even keeping it or not." Miroku jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"You don't actually mean that do you? Why wouldn't you just have it and give it to me if you didn't want it, you know I'd raise it and love it dearly. How could you just throw everything away, I just don't understand." She was starting to get pissed that he grabbed her hand and jerked it back and then tried to walk past him, but he blocked her. She seethed and tried to move past him again but he stepped in her way again.

"Move BAKA!"

"No. Not until we figure that part out because that's a part of us both." She moved again and then he grabbed her hand. She pulled it away again and then backhanded him in the face. He flinched for a second and then tried to grab her.

"Sango...what about the baby? What the fuck are you just going to kill it? Throw it away like you're throwing me away?!" Now Sango got really fucking pissed

"Shut the fuck up, this is why I hate you, you never care until something's gone and I'm leaving and the baby is none of your fucking business anymore" He tried to push her down on the bed and calm her down, he didn't want her having a miscarriage.

"Sango calm down..please just calm down." He got her on the bed and tried to hold her but then she kneed him and grabbed the alarm clock and bashed him in the cheek with it, he fell backwards and grabbed his face. He flipped over on his stomach and when he did she kicked him one time and he dropped.

" Fuck you Miroku, just stay out of my life...I'm coming back for the rest of my stuff another day and I'm bringing a friend so this circus can't continue." She even turned around and spat on him, then picked up her box and left.

He didn't even look up he just let her go. He had lost though it was a valiant effort on his part.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back at the hospital!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatori was sitting at his desk pondering what Miroku had told him...

'So one of my brother's stole his pregnant fiancé? Hm, I wonder which one it could be....' He called Shigure to his office. It only took a minute for Shigure to pop his head through Hatori's office door, as per usual.

"Hey Hatori what's going on?"

"I think you know what's going on Shigure, why don't you just fess up." Shigure was confused as hell.

"What are you talking about, I'm lost."

"Who's your new girl, I hear she's pregnant too."

"What? A.- I don't have a new girl...and B- What?!" Hatori was trying to dig into the matter a bit and then it hit him. If Shigure did have a new girlfirend he'd be bragging about it, so it wasn't him....that means.....

"Oh fuck it's Ayame Miroku was talking about." Now Shigure was even more confused.

"Wait what the fuck is going on around here? Hatori tell me...now I'm lost."

"Basically Ayame came and wooed Miroku's pregnant fiancé off and there's a few reason's why that's just horrible. A- He's going to get her... B- he's going to have her head over heels for him C- he's going to hurt Miroku mentally and physically and then D- he's going to beat Sango and then dump Sango and Miroku's baby out on the street and find someone else new to fuck over. That's how he plays his game, that's why I haven't talked to him in years. People are always getting hurt around him or dying mysteriously. I need to give Miroku a call in a few and warn him."

"Hatori you really don't think he's going to hurt Miroku do you" Hatori cringed.

"I hope not, I really hope not."


	2. What you wish for

Chapter 6- What you wish for, won't come true

"_We could end up broken hearted_

_can't remember where all this started_

_but cupid only misses sometimes_

_oh yeah."_

Miroku finally figured he'd gone off the deep end...he climbed in his bed and covered his head up with his down blanket. Nothing could get him, he could hide from the world if he tried. He was about to pass out from exhaustion when he remembered he had some booze left. He scrambled from the bedroom went to the kitchen, snatched his best bottle of sake hauled ass straight back to the bedroom.'Fuck the glass!' he thought.

He turned on the TV, laid in bed and gulp half that bottle down trying to forget how irreparably damaged his life had become. Then he remembered...oh shit Kagome was supposed to come by, but tthen he thought...' after what happened last night she'd never want to come over to his house again, that's for sure.' He turned up the bottle again and took another swig. Just then a knock came to his front door.

"Oh shit." He tried to hide the bottle and then fuck it he decided against it, he just walked his ass to the door and let her in.

"Hey Miroku how's everything going?" She asked hopefully. He tried to sound a bit more upbeat.

"Oh well things are going, that's for sure. Look Kagome I don't expect to have you stay here and watch me wallow in my own self pity. I'm just laying in my bed, drinking sake, trying to forget and watching TV. I don't want you to be bored to death." Kagome being the naive little girl she was brought over a movie and some pop corn hoping it might flip his world back right side up. When she pulled them out he had to give her credit for trying.

"Look I got pop corn and a movie, we can just go lay down relax and tell the world to fuck off!" Well she did have a plan.

"Well that's definitely the most positive thing I've heard all day, so....why not?" He showed her to the bedroom not even thinking of it pervertedly. She was in control, his brain was shut the fuck off. Auto piloted. Kagome popped in the movie and went to go cook the pop corn for them. When she was gone he began to thin, 'Wow Kagome is awesome....Hatori really deserves a girl like her. She comes and brings you movies when you're down and keeps you company. How sweet?" For the first time that day he smiled. Then he heard the phone ring but decided to ignore it...little did he know that was the most important phone call of his life.

Kagome came sauntering back in the room with the pop corn and made a giant leap for the bed spilling half of the bowl all over him.

"Sorry she said as she giggled and ate a peice that landed on Miroku's head. He even laughed.

"It's ok." He smiled. Miroku turned around and took a gulp of sake and then got the balls up to throw a piece of popcorn at her and it hit her in the nose. She was stunned and her jaw dropped.

"Oh it's on now Doc!" She said as she grabbed and chugged a bunch of sake and she dumped the rest of the bowl on him pushed him down, they rolled off the bed together and so she jumped up and grabbed a pillow off the bed and whacked him in the side of the head with it, he blocked it and picked her up by her waist screaming and bounced her back up on the bed. He laughed so hard, this was great they were rolling and carrying on and squishing all the pop corn onto his new expensive sheets but he didn't care. Then that's when it happened. She finally pinned him and the giggling subsided momentarily.

"Miroku..." she said as she looked into his eyes. "I...." her voice trailed off and she just kissed him hard. He was into it at first but then he came to his senses. He pushed her back.

"Kagome, you've got to stop. I can't let you do this, you'll regret it, you love Hatori remember? You should be doing this with him. He really is a good guy and you two deserve real happiness. I'm not equipped for that right now, Kagome...you've made my days so much better but my heart is so broke right now I can't even think." Kagome looked down for a second and thought about what he was saying. All of it was true, she did love Hatori, but what was this feeling she felt for Miroku? She was all confused. He could see the shades of desperation cross her face and so he thought...

"How about you and I get all this pop corn out the bed, lay down watch the movie and I'll hold you. I'm getting the feeling you're just as lonely as I am, but trust me that's not the way to go about it. He smiled and kissed her forehead and then wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I'm so glad you came over Kagome." She smiled into his chest.

"I'm glad too." They finally fell asleep holding each other thereafter.

"Ah shit!" Kagome yelled as she tried to start her car but it didn't start. She ran back up to Miroku's and knocked on his door. He was surprised to see her back so fast.

"What's the matter Kagome? Forget something?"

"No my damn car won't start. Could you give me a ride to work really fast, I'm going to be late."

"Of course, gimme two secs and I'll be out." He grabbed a shirt and put it on really quick and snatched his keys off the hook to go meet her. They hopped in the car and he turned the music down.

"Buckle up Miroku said. But she didn't hear him or either was too preoocupied." Miroku pulled out of the driveway straight out...it was a straight shot to the hospital from where he lived. 40 MPH speed limit. There were no cars in sight as he drove but he tried to slow down cuz there were cops all over the road down this he did though he noticed the brakes weren't working.

"Oh fuck." He kept pressing them and looking down and then back up.

"What's wrong Miroku?"

"The brakes, they aren't working! Put your seat belt on!" Kagome scrambled to do so but when she did she saw they were headed for another car staright on and screamed. Miroku looked up just in time to see headlights.

BOOM! The cars collided and their car flipped about 4 times and then came to a rest on the embankment. The other car just happened to be Hojo and Inuyasha's car. Somehow Inuyasha was pretty much unscathed except for a gash on his forehead. He look over at Hojo but he was knocked out....nothing but a bloody mess. He grabbed Hojo's cell and dialed 911. That's when he noticed who's car the other car was.

"Miroku!!!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran across the street to try to aid his friend but Miroku was stretched across the front and passenger seat bleeding, he didn't look good at all. Inuyasha spun around a couple of times with his hands on the sides of his head not knowing what to do, then he heard a loud scream and an awful crying sound. It sounded like a girl, he ran towards the direction he heard the sound coming from and saw Kagome all bloody slithering through the grass.

"Miroku...." She sobbed and kept crawling though it hurt. He ran over to Kagome to help soothe her til the ambulance got there. He picked her up and held her in his lap, she was bawling, tears mixing with scrapes causing more pain. No sound was heard either from Hojo or Miroku though.

Finally the ambulance could be seen coming over the hill and Inuyasha thanked Kami, he was worried about his friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cut Scene Hospital~~~~~~~~~~~

Hatori was sitting at his desk when Shigure popped back into the room again.

"Hey Hatori, have you gotten a hold of Miroku yet?"

"No I've been calling him all night he still hasn't answered, I'm starting to get worried. To be honest I don't trust Ayame and it sounds like he's plotting something really bad this time. I know he's done burglary and arson....but what's next?" Shigure agreed.

"Yeah I know." Just then over the intercom they heard.

"DOUBLE CODE BLUE...EST TIME OF ARRIVAL 5 MINUTES!!!"

Somewhere deep down Hatori and Shigure had a sinking feeling that told them it was probably their friend.

Five minutes later they found out their suspicions were dead on.

All of them burst through the door one after another, The first one they brought in was Hojo, still unconcious, then Miroku and then....

"Oh dear god.' He heard a woman screaming, he felt sick to his stomach. He knew it was Kagome, she had been hanging around Miroku trying to make him stop drinking and she ended up in the middle of something she was not meant to be in, he felt guilty. Then the last one was Miroku's friend Inuyasha who wasn't too bad off comparatively

Every doctor in there was shuffling back and forth between patients trying to stabalize stitch up or stop someone from bleeding to death. Hatori was just stuck in a daze for a minute like 'can this really be happening?'

He heard a flatline....'oh no." He didn't know who's it was......


End file.
